Warren Hall (Earth-9602)
, formerly Lord Maxwell Hodge, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = JLX Wavecruiser | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = He formerly had angelic wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Metamutant (Hawkman and Angel were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover) | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Gerard Jones; Mark Waid; Howard Porter; John Dell | First = JLX #1 | HistoryText = Archaeology student Warren Hall made his first on-panel appearance as the high-flying Angelhawk. Although he was born a metamutant, Warren Hall kept this fact a closely-guarded secret. Along with fellow heroes Canary (Dinah Barton) and Goliath (Oliver Queen), Angelhawk discovered the body of the World War II hero known as Super-Soldier (Clark Kent) in suspended animation -- frozen in an iceberg in the Northern Atlantic Ocean. The shocked heroes carefully defrosted Super-Soldier's body, discovering to their delight that he was still alive after all these years. Finally back in action, Super-Soldier joined forces with Angelhawk and the other assembled heroes and formed the Judgment League: Avengers. Along with the other members of the JLA, Angelhawk was transported to Apokolips by Doctor Strangefate (Charles Xavier) in order to fight the forces of Thanoseid during the Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour. Near the close of the Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour, Angelhawk was among those heroes present as American Girl (Carol Barnes), the former sidekick of Super-Soldier, heroically sacrificed her life to further the heroes' cause. The metamutant member of the Judgment League: Avengers known as Aqua-Mariner (Arthur McKenzie) was framed for the destruction of three Roxxon oil freighters, a heinous criminal act which was actually perpetrated by the metamutant-hating madman known as Will Magnus. Given Aqua-Mariner's longtime personal war against surface dwellers who would harm his undersea habitat, the United States government automatically labeled him an "eco-terrorist" and sent in an army of troops to apprehend him without so much as an investigation. Led by Super-Soldier, Angelhawk's non-metamutant JLA teammates eventually captured Aqua-Mariner and imprisoned him without trial. Outraged by the manner in which their fellow metamutant was imprisoned without trial, most of the metamutant members of the JLA, under the guidance of the mysterious New Gotham power broker known only as Mr. X (Marco Xavier), freed Aqua-Mariner from JLA custody and set out to find the lost city of Atlantis, the legendary city of Homo Superior, under the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. Angelhawk, although he was secretly a metamutant, chose not to blow his cover and to stay with the non-metamutant members of the JLA. But Angelhawk's non-metamutant teammates were not about to give up Aqua-Mariner without a fight . On the stormy waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, Angelhawk and the Judgment League: Avengers engaged their former teammates -- the band of renegade metamutants now known as the JLX -- in an attempt to capture the metamutant Aqua-Mariner, who was wanted for torching Roxxon oil tankers. Instructed by Super-Soldier to engage in a full assault on the JLX Wavecruiser, Angelhawk was ambushed by the teleporting member of the JLX known as Nightcreeper (Kurt Ryder), who teleported onto Angelhawk's back while still airborne and caused him to crash onto the surface of the JLX Wavecruiser. But unknown to both the JLA and the JLX, Angelhawk was secretly a metamutant in league with the JLX's telepathic benefactor Mr. X. Through the magic of telepathy, Angelhawk informed Mr. X that he was taken down. Mr. X then told him to play his trump card. Angelhawk did as he was instructed and feigned a broken back, falling limp into the ocean's waters. His performance was convincing, especially since Mr. X helped him by projecting real pain into his mind. All combat between the JLA and JLX immediately came to a stop as Captain Marvel (Billy Mar-Vell) of the JLA dove into the ocean after Angelhawk. Minutes later, Captain Marvel re-emerged from the water with Angelhawk in his arms. The Judgment League: Avengers then retreated so that they could seek medical treatment for Angelhawk, vowing to bring Aqua-Mariner to justice another day. Mr. X telepathically told Angelhawk that he played his part well and promised that he would keep his metamutant status a secret. Later, Angelhawk presumably revealed his status as a metamutant and eventually overtly affiliated himself with Mr. X and the JLX. A love triangle developed between Angelhawk and his fellow JLX members Kokoro (Tatsu Braddock) and Nightcreeper. Angelhawk was betrayed by his closest friend, Lord Maxwell Hodge of the Hellfire League of Injustice, resulting in an accident that caused Angelhawk to lose his wings. With his metamutant wings stripped away from him, Angelhawk had to settle for walking the earth like a normal person. | Powers = Warren Hall has metamutant wings that enable him to fly | Abilities = He is proficient in the use of his spiked mace | Strength = Peak human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A spiked mace | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Avian Form Category:Flight Category:Gestalt Characters